


Arthur, Arthur

by Stitchthecatt



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4, Fallout4, Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Blood and Injury, First Time, I’m not good at this, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Suicidal Thoughts, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitchthecatt/pseuds/Stitchthecatt
Summary: First time doing this, I don’t really know how to but I’m trying,





	1. 1

The aftermath of Paladin Danse finding out who and what he really was turned his world upside down. He wanted to be alone. Casted even the sole survivor out. He wanted to be alone. And alone he stayed.  
Spending his nights and days thinking and overthinking how his life was turned to dust in a matter of moments. All because of one report.

  
Everything he fought for. Lived for. Gone in seconds, paladin had thought over how he should of know. He should of saw something in himself. How could he not have known, how do you live in a body you don’t even know..

  
It was late. Better not to think. So Danse got up and went to take a shower. That’s when he heard the elevator. Frowning he thought it was the sole survivor

“I told you. I’m not in the mood to talk.” He spoke firmly not turning around.

He regretted not turning around as he was slammed against the concrete walls his hair being pulled and held pushing his face against the wall, a whiff of the cologne and paladin froze a bit

“Arthur.” He spoke as the elder huffed letting go and stepping back.

Paladin turned to face the man who stood stern “why are you here?” Paladin frowned as the elder snapped

“you have no place to ask questions synth.” Elder pulled Danse by his suit “what did you do to my- what did you do to Danse!” Arthur slammed Danse against the wall again causing the paladin to groan in pain

“Arthur-“ Danse was cut off by a slap,

the elder was fuming “only my friends call me Arthur..”

“elder” paladin corrected himself “I never knew.” Danse was pulled and slammed back into the wall once more, Arthur wanted answers. He’d do anything to get them.

“Liar! You’re lying. Tell me. Where the real Danse is!”

“It’s me! I’m him! I would never lie to you elder. You’re my best friend. We’ve been through so much. ..”

  
Arthur let go rubbing his face “you’re pathetic. Trying to make me believe you.” He chuckled shaking his head.

Paladin looked down

“Arthur. I’m not lying..” his voice was weak

as the elder frowned “ you’re an abomination. And you’re Only alive because of Nora.” Arthur huffed.

  
Danse sighed “I understand that elder. Im grateful for her. The only one who believes me after I lost everything. Only one to treat me like a human even though they knew I was a synth.” Danse spoke pain in his voice. “Why are you here Arthur. To gloat? Finish me off?”

  
Arthur stood stern “it has been irritating.. the couple of weeks. Knowing my childhood friend was replaced. Probably discarded in a ditch while a synth took his place. And I didn’t even notice.”

“Arthur.. I remember our childhood . I was there. When I joined the brotherhood. When I watched you become elder. It was me... I Fought with you, we defeated so many synths, ghouls and mutants.. We kept each other safe, warm and fed.. dammit, Arthur I loved you.” Danse sighed softly as he looked away

  
Arthur was stunned, what could he say. His brain raced on wether to leave, talk or shoot Danse in the knee.

The elder just stood pouting as Danse finally looked back over and tilted his head. Did he break him? “Elder” Danse spoke up softly before hands grabbed his collar, Arthur pulled him close their noses almost touching before Arthur pushed him hard away and stormed into the elevator and out of the building. Leaving Danse alone again. He thought about what happened.

And how he should invest some caps into getting a better lock..


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the second one, leave some comments or something:3

Back on the pywgen the elder retired to his room, conflicted about Danse. And what he said. ‘Loved him?’ That’s not right. He’s nothing more than a synth. Arthur stripped his coat and shoes before he laid down in bed sighing and closing his eyes. Only for his thoughts to wander. Danse, Was very appealing to Arthur. He enjoyed his company. The way he smiled. The elder always felt something more. Something that stirred inside him.

  
The new found ache bothered Arthur so he decided To indulge hisself, the elder laid back closing his eyes thinking about what he liked. A woman, curves in the right places.. breasts pink and prominent.. yet his brain took over and there stood Paladin Danse crawling over him.

The elder closed his eyes tight as he sighed softly, “Arthur. Look at me” Danse spoke as the elder obliged watching the paladins hands lay on his hips. Fingers on the zipper slowly unzipping his suit. Arthur swallowed hard as he started to sweat. Danse slid off Arthur’s suit with ease leaving him in just his briefs.

The elder sighed “no.. no. This. Isn’t going to happen.” He growled propping himself on his elbows.

Danse captured his lips “I’m your imagination. It’s your brain giving you what you want...” he spoke softly kissing him again.

Arthur melted and closed his eyes kissing Danse back slowly as he laid back down. Paladin in all his glory was on top of him running a hand down Arthur’s side making the man shutter as he pulled back sighing “god...” he groaned looking at Paladin who’s mouth inclosed on his clothed cock. Arching his back and biting his lip the elder let out a small moan intoxicated by how good Paladin was. “F-fuck” he hissed as Danse pulled his briefs down sliding Arthur’s cock into his mouth.

God the man was experienced. Bobbing his head swiftly made the elders cock twitch, while he panted “Danse. Ah- fuck” he bit his lip moaning loudly in reality of course Arthur was pumping his cock with his hand precum lubricated the shaft. Yet Danse felt much better. His lips curled around Arthur as he bobbed his head taking the elder into his mouth.. Arthur jolted as he came hard with a cry. He opened his eyes as he panted and laid back. Disappointed not to see Danse yet also relived.

Wiping his hand off on a towel, Arthur got lost in thought. He couldn’t be in love with a synth? That’s the only thing that bothered him. Dating a man wasn’t anything new. But dating a synth. And being the brotherhood of steels elder? Unforgivable. He’d be killed or at least banished like he did Danse. Arthur exhaled through his nose pulling blankets over him as he frowned. It was just a one time thing to get him off, he was horny. That’s it...


	3. 3

It so wasn’t it. 3 other times that week Arthur found himself aching for relief as he was in the shower. Crouched behind a wall. Even under a table. God he was no elder. He was a pathetic excuse of a person... the elder started hating himself for that. He became more recluse as ever.

One night he thought about what he should do. Leave. Run away. The commonwealth could take him in and spit him back out as a dead man. Arthur wanted to accept his own decided fate.

That he’d go to the commonwealth. Maybe get ripped apart by a deathclaw, it be a bit ironic way to die but what did it matter. Arthur grabbed his coat, holstered his pistol before he left.

He walked for hours in no real direction when he finally saw the mighty beast, a couple of shots to catch the animal’s attention and it charged at him. Arthur closed his eyes as he was grabbed by the animal and slammed to the floor.

Arthur’s eyes shot open as he arched his back gasping in pain. The deathclaw threw him onto a fallen tree, a broken branch went completely through his calf. He weakly sat up, blood spilled onto ground as the elder cursed before realizing the monster was coming back for more. About to grab Arthur again it was shot again and again. By Danse. Once the elder recognized the man his body relaxed. As he laid back. Letting the world fade out

Arthur woke up to bright light “god?” He mumbled

“Unfortunately no.” Paladin responded helping Arthur sit up

“Oh.. Danse..” the elder sighed opening his mouth to speak again but was cut off

“The hell is wrong with you?! You could of got yourself killed! Your leg is fucked. You need to see a medic. Most likely suffered a concussion and could have internal bleeding! What were you thinking!”

“I-I. I wasn’t thinking. I wasn’t..”

“Damn right you weren’t! Now you. You have to call someone, you know I can’t take you back”

“Let me rest here. Just for a bit.” Arthur sighed looking at his bandaged leg

“Fine. Just. Tell me why you came all the way out here.”

“I came out here. To find a deathclaw or something, anything.. really.. to kill me” Arthur mumbled 

Danse took a step closer “Arthur.”

“Look. It’s not your business. I’m weak”

“You’re not weak. You’re struggling. But far from weak...”

“Danse. I think I love you too. And I can’t. Can’t handle it.”

Danse pulled him close hugging him softly “Arthur, it’s going to be okay. I promise.”

“How can you say that.. you. You’re everything I’m against...” he whispered hugging Danse back

“It just, it just will be. I know it..” he leaned back “I love you Arthur..”

“I. Love you too Danse. Thank you for saving my ass.. I owe you..”

“You’re all I’ve ever wanted..”

The elder smiled weakly as he leaned kissing Danse slowly. There lips sweet and soft as they mingled together before being pulled apart

“It’s getting late. I’ll have to radio in. Explain I’m setting up camp for the night.” Arthur hummed softly

As Danse let out a small chuckle.

That night Arthur and Danse laid together. Talking about old times. Slipping in a few kisses here and there before both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the last one? Maybeee??? I liked it at first but then stopped


	4. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst or good ending? I’m not close to done but I need to pick the ending. Also short chapter bc I’m on my 3rd play through of the game with my sole named mason maxson he’s the overboss at nuka-world

The next morning maxson woke up alone. He was a bit disappointed as he sat up looking around.

Paladin had just gotten out of the shower. Wearing nothing more than a towel. The elders eyes widened as he looked at every inch of his body

“See something you like?” Paladin chuckled

“Possibly.” Arthur mumbled as he sat on the edge of the bed

Paladin walked over leaning down and kissing Arthur softly. He loved the way his lips connected with his. Plus the scratchiness of his beard 

Arthur pressed a hand to danse’s chest pulling back, he cleared his throat “thank you. For letting me sleep here.”

“My pleasure elder.”

“I should be going.” Maxon got up grabbing his coat and slipping it on “the scribes are probably losing their shit because I’m not there.”

Paladin smiled softly as he nodded “very well.. when can I see you again?”

“ eventually..” Maxson said shortly before he took the elevator. But the door was stopped from closing Paladin held the door open 

“ Arthur I love you. Please don’t abandon me. Not again.” He spoke weakly 

The elder nodded going and kissing his cheek softly “ I’ll be back by the end of the week.. promise.” He spoke 

Paladin back up and smiled at him softly as the door closed. Danse sighed, alone again with his thoughts. His feelings. All a mess.

The elder managed to sneak off the Prydwen once again yet a scribe noticed him. One of the young ones. Which always made Arthur remember where he started 

“Elder! It’s so exciting to see you.” The scribe beamed her heart so full of excitement

Maxson hummed softly “good to see you scribe.Stay safe down here.” He mumbled rubbing her head softly as he kept walking.

He enjoyed seeing the kids bright faces. Yet he knew soon enough their eyes would dull from the pain they have suffered. From the bloodshed they saw. Arthur gritted his teeth. Now wasn’t the time to think.

Arthur made it to Danse’s hide out and walked inside taking the elevator down he smiled as he saw Danse who in turn walked over to the elder kissing him softly as his hands slid off his jacket slowly  

“Happy to see me..” Arthur chuckled softly

Danse nodded “it’s been a long week..”

The elder looked at Danse thinking about his next move. But he was kissed before he could do so. Danse pulled him along do the bed sitting on the edge he pulled the elder into his lap. Gripping those thighs he slid his hands to his ass

While Arthur moaned softly...

In the brotherhood there was no sex prohibited. Captain Kells explained how it would benefit. To a young maxson. Not the man he was now. He simply agreed at the time. And though he still thinks it’s smart since many sleep close to each other,  he still thinks these grown men and women deserve to feel good. He’d have to talk that over with the captain in the future..

Paladins hand finding its way to the elders zipper snapped Arthur back to reality

“H- hey. Hey. Danse I don’t want to...”

“Oh. I’m sorry. Must of read the room wrong.” Danse rested his hands on maxson’s hips so he wouldn’t fall

“That’s not it. I. I’m just-“ Arthur closed his eyes as he huffed “I don’t want to move to fast.”

“Understandable elder.. I don’t want to push you.”

“Thank you Danse..” he spoke looking up and kissing him softly

 ——————————-

A month had passed before elder was finally stopped

“Third time this week. Getting kinda suspicious.”Knight rhys mumbled as he walked over

“Knight. When did my doings ever concerned you..”

“Because I know where you’re going.You’re going after my friend! You banished him. Exiled him. Just fucking leave him alone” Rhys growled

“You know nothing. Now return to Cambridge at once. You’re dismissed.”

“ *Ad victorian* ” Rhys scoffed as he walked Away.

Leaving Arthur with his thoughts.If Rhys saw him. Who else saw him too?


End file.
